1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to methods and apparatus for extending objects. More particularly, the invention relates to extendable water fixture amenities powered by water line pressure. The invention has particular utility either as a concealable compartment or shelf, or as a raisable seat adapted for assisting a person into and out of a tub or other water fixture.
2. Background Information
Water fixtures include sinks, showers, bathtubs, hot tubs, washing machines, dishwashers and other appliances or devices that are connected to water line or source, and, for the purposes of this specification, cabinets, countertops and other associated structures. Water fixture amenities are attractive, valuable features of the water fixture that promotes comfort, convenience or enjoyment. Movement is a desirable characteristic for water fixture amenities. For example, it is desirable to move a storage compartment between positions of non-interference and accessibility for aesthetic or functional reasons. It is also desirable to assist people into and out of a bathtub because many people have difficulty sitting down and standing back up again in a slippery bathtub. Extendable water amenities include, inter alia, concealable compartments, drawers or shelving, and raisable seats or bathtub chairs adapted for assisting a person into and out of a tub. Preferably, these amenities are built into the fixtures and, as an attractive or valuable feature that promotes comfort and enjoyment of the fixture, extend and retract in quiet, smooth and reliable movements.
The state of the art generally includes various methods and apparatus for extending objects. Known concealable compartments use electrical motors or manual pull and pulley systems to conceal and reveal storage compartments within walls and desks. Known bathtub chairs are raised using manual powered mechanisms, electric motors, and bladders and cylinders.
These devices and methods are believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings. Specifically, many apparatus for extending objects are not automated. Additionally, if the apparatus is automated, electric motors and compressors are noisy, present an electrical shock hazard and corrode around showers, tubs, sinks, and other water fixtures. Further, these electric motors and compressors may generate an excessive amount of force that could pinch and injure users.
This invention provides water fixture amenities, including concealable compartments and raisable seats, which are believed to constitute an improvement over existing technology.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for extending water fixture amenities. The apparatus generally comprises an extendable object having at least a retracted position and an extended position with respect to a water fixture, and a motive power system adapted for moving the object with respect to the fixture. For the purposes of this specification, the term water fixture is defined broadly and includes sinks, showers, bathtubs, hot tubs, washing machines, dishwashers and other appliances or devices that are connected to a water line or source. Additionally, the term water fixture is intended to cover cabinets, countertops and other associated structures. Amenities are generally defined as attractive, valuable features of a structure that promote comfort, convenience or enjoyment. Extendable water amenities include, inter alia, concealable compartments, drawers or shelving, and raisable seats adapted for adapted for assisting a person into and out of a tub.
The concealable compartment embodiment of the present invention includes a compartment having at least a retracted position and an extended position with respect to the water fixture. The compartment is accessible in the extended position and concealed in the retracted position. A surface plate of the compartment is flush with an exterior surface of the fixture when the compartment is in the retracted position. The motive power system is adapted for moving the compartment with respect to the fixture. Preferably, the motive power system is a hydraulic system, including a cylinder, a power source, and controls. The cylinder has a piston adapted for moving the compartment with respect to the fixture. The power source, preferably a water line, is connected to the cylinder and is adapted for extending the piston and moving the compartment. The controls are adapted for regulating movement of the piston by the power source, and generally include a valve mechanism and an actuator. The valve mechanism is adapted for governing fluid communication between the water line and the cylinder volume, and the actuator is adapted for influencing the valve mechanism.
The raisable seat embodiment operates similar to the concealable compartment. A seat or chair is operably connected to the cylinder. The cylinder raises and lowers the seat which assists the person between a seated position and a standing position. A preferred raisable seat embodiment uses multiple cylinders to lift an adult because of the weight of the adult with respect to the available water line pressure. Additionally, a preferred raisable seat embodiment swivels to allow a user to sit down on the seat from a standing position outside of the tub, swivel over the tub, and be lowered into the tub.
The method of moving a water fixture amenity, including the concealable compartment and the raisable seat, generally comprises two steps. The first step is opening a fluid communication channel between a fluid source and a cylinder volume to extend a cylinder piston and move an amenity. The second step is closing the fluid communication channel between the fluid source and the cylinder volume, and opening a fluid communication channel between the cylinder volume and a fluid drain to allow the cylinder piston to retract.
The features, benefits and objects of this invention will become clear to those skilled in the art by reference to the following description, claims and drawings.